May X Mewtwo: A Manipulating Pokemon and Human Sex
by Poke456
Summary: On her way to her next Pokémon Contest she gets lost and attacked only to be saved by a mysterious Pokémon called Mewtwo!


During her travels at Johto, one day May got lost on her way to her next Pokémon Contest and ended up in the deepest section of a forest where ghost-type Pokémon attack intruders. May gets totally scared and says, "Uh get it together May you gotta move forward no ghost Pokémon's gonna ruin your chances of winning your chances of winning your forth contest ribbon!" Suddenly a Gastly, Haunter and Gengar showed up trying to scare her and May says, "That's all you got oh please!" May calls out her Beautifly and unfortunately they used hypnosis on the both of them and they collapsed! Suddenly a Psychic attack swooped right in and took down the ghost Pokémon then this mysterious force took May and her Beautifly. A few hours later May suddenly woke up and ended up in a dark and mysterious cave and said, "Uh where am I? Beautifly where are you?" Beautifly appeared on May's head and she said, "Oh Beautifly thank god I was so worried!" May called Beautifly back to it's Poke ball and all of a suddenly someone shows right up in the cave that someone was Mewtwo! May then said, "Who are you and what do you want?" Mewtwo then challenged May to a battle and May says, "Well if you are a Pokémon there's no reason that I can't battle, defeat and capture you!" May sends out most of her Pokémon but they all gotten thrown by Mewtwo's Psychic attacks which leaves Beautifly they both used Psychic and May says, "Come on Beautifly don't give up!" Beautifly then keeps pulling Mewtwo's Psychic attack back and Mewtwo saw the spark in her eyes and then Beautifly added a silver wind right on top of it but in the end Mewtwo still ended up the winner! May went on over to Beautifly and said, "Oh Beuatifly are you all right?" Beautifly looked really beaten up and May said, "Oh my dear here take a nice long rest!" May puts Beautifly in it's Poke ball and then says, "Well whoever you are I guess you won!" Mewtwo then used it's Psychic attack on May and she says, "Uh what's happening?" Suddenly Mewtwo was controlling May's body forcing her to take off her clothes till she was completely naked. Mewtwo then pulled May over to him slowly and May said, "Whatever you think you're doing let me go!" May eventually ended up in Mewtwo's arms and then with a flick of it's finger Mewtwo made May pucker her lips towards his and they kissed for about a few minutes! After that the kiss was off and May says, "What's wrong with you?" Mewtwo then controlled May's body to bow to him as he grows his penis and May was forced to suck on it! Eventually May was starting to enjoy it May said in her head, "I don't know why but whoever or whatever this Pokémon says I have to say he's very commanding and I like it!" Mewtwo then came to May's mouth and she swallowed the whole thing! May eventually laid down and it was Mewtwo's turn to suck on her so he sticks his penis into May's vagina and pushes in deep putting May in deep pain! May then says, "Calm down it'll all be worth it!" Mewtwo then took May's bra off and started sucking on her nipples making May ticklish. May then says, "Come on keep it up oh oh I think I'm gonna cum!" May came and Mewtwo then sucked on her vagina with his tongue and May says, "Oh yeah oh yeah!" May laughed too hard and eventually she collapsed and Mewtwo says, "She is definitely the one worthy to be my bride but she is still too young! Guess I'll have to keep an eye on her!" Mewtwo then created a ring with it's psychic powers and put it on one of May's fingers and Mewtwo says, "Until that faithful day my love!" Mewtwo kissed an unconscious May on the lips for about a few seconds then teleports her outta his lair with his psychic powers. When May woke up she was at the Pokémon Center with no memory of what happened back at Mewtwo's cave and she saw the ring on one of her fingers and said, "Huh how did this get on there and who gave this to me?" May took the ring off and put it in her bag and Nurse Joy shows up telling her that her Pokémon are fine and eventually May overhears about the Wallace Cup and how this would be a great opportunity to reunite with Ash! So May heads out to Sinnoh while Mewtwo watches her waiting for the right moment to finally one day become his human bride.


End file.
